


Fever running high

by Alenacantfly



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Doctor!Stiles, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Stiles nodded. “Her temperature is too high. 40° Celsius, that’s not good. She needs fluids and cold wraps. Are you her father?”The man nodded. “Derek Hale, yeah.”@raimykeller asked for doctor!Stiles saving Derek’s kid.





	

Stiles was exhausted. He had been on the night shift for the fourth night in a row now and was more than ready to finally go home and sleep. One more hour and he would get to leave the emergency room.

He had just finished checking on a patient, who had been in a bar fight, as the door burst open.

The sun was slowly rising outside and at first Stiles was only able to see the silhouette of a man. Then the man was quickly striding towards him. There was a child in his arms.

“Please, I need help!”, he shouted desperately. Stiles rushed to him.

“Follow me”, he instructed and started walking towards one of the free rooms. The girl in the man’s arms wasn’t looking too good. She was pale and unresponsive.

“What’s wrong with her?”, Stiles asked.

The man shook his head. There was something wild in his tired eyes. “Her fever just kept rising, I didn’t know what to do, please…”

Stiles opened the door to a single room. “Lay her down on the bed. What’s her name?”

The man carefully layed her down and Stiles gave one of the hospital forms to him. “Please fill that out.”

“Her name is Thalia Hale.”

Stiles nodded and moved around the bed. He took out his stethoscope. “Her heartbeat is fast, but that is probanly due to the fever. How old is she?”

The man was watching him like a hawk as Stiles looked for the thermometer. “Ten.”

Stiles nodded. “Her temperature is too high. 40° Celsius, that’s not good. She needs fluids and cold wraps. Are you her father?”

The man nodded. “Derek Hale, yeah.”

“I’m gonna go and get a nurse. Have you filled that out?”.

…

“Mr. Hale, this is Mrs. Mccall, she is going to give Thalia an IV for fluids, okay?”

Mr. Hale nodded and Melissa smiled reassuringly as she went to do her job. Stiles looked over the information form. He had a hunch what it could be.

“She hasn’t had glandular fever before?”, he asked. Derek shook his head.

“Okay, I’m gonna need some of her blood for a quick test, okay? If it is the glanduar fever, the high fever would be normal, but we would still have to watch over her for the day.”

When Stiles returned from the lab, Thalia was awake. Mr. Hale was holding her hand, talking quietly. Stiles heart throbbed. Seeing parents be gentle with their children was something that he cherished. There were too many children sent to the hospital because of neglect.

“Mr. Hale?”, Stiles called out. His head immidiately snapped up. “I have the results. It is glandual fever. We have to keep her here for the day, but you are free to leave.”

Mr. Hale shook his head. “I’m not going to leave her!”  
Stiles smiled softly. “Of course.”

Thalia’s fever went down as the sun began to rise fully. Stiles checked on her every few minutes, while he was walking from patient to patient.

He had just been checking her temperature again, 38° Celsius, when Lydia walked into the room.

“Stiles? What are you still doing here? Your shift ended two hours ago.”

Two hours ago? He looked at his watch. “Oh, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Go home”, Lydia adviced kindly. “You need the sleep.”

Stiles nodded and turned to Mr. Hale. “Ms. Martin is going to take over the care of Thalia now.”

“Your shift ended two hours ago?”, he asked, frowning.

Stiles swallowed. “I assure you, Mr. Hale, I am still just as capable after a long shift.”

Mr. Hale shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I just”, he thought for a moment,“Thank you. For staying with her. And please, call me Derek. I don’t know how to thank you.”

Stiles could feel heat rising to his cheeks. Derek was smiling kindly and it was doing all kind of things to Stiles’ heart.

“I’m just glad she’s okay, no need to, erm, thank me.”

“Mr. Doctor?”, Thalia called out. Stiles turned back to her to see Lydia still hovering at her side, checking over the information Stiles had written down.

“Yes?”, he asked, curious. Thalia had her father’s piercing gaze.

“I heard coffee is a good way to thank someone. Do you drink coffee?”

“I do? Yes.” He felt like he had passed some kind of test as Thalia smiled. She was still pale, but she looked more alive now.

“Dad?” For a moment the two just stared at each other, before Derek sighed with a small smile.

He looked exhausted, hut his posture was relaxed now and his (really beautiful face) had lost the weariness. “Would you like to get coffee with me someday, Mr. …?”

“Just call me Stiles. And I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can send me promts on my tumblr!!
> 
> APOLOGIES, I guess the rest of this series won't be a countdown to Christmas anymore. Well, I guess you can view them as gifts?
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
